Dusk
by Cursed Divinity
Summary: Solarpaw awakes to find a mysterious guest lying in the middle of ThunderClan Camp. Who is she? Where did she come from?Well, not even she knows that. The Moonstone is in grave danger, and if it leaves, StarClan will be severed from the forest forever.


Disclaimer: I don't own ThunderClan or anything else created by Erin Hunter…but I do own these characters.

Clan

ThunderClan

Clan Leader

Sunstar- A bright golden-furred she-cat with crystal green eyes.

Deputy

Windclaw- A big, muscular, long-furred tom with a gray pelt.

Medicine Cat

Tawnydust- A tawny-colored she-cat with strange yellow eyes.

Warriors

Frostpelt- A long-furred she-cat with bright blue eyes and a snow-white pelt.

Apprentice: Dewpaw

Darkeye- A big tabby tom with deep brown eyes.

Apprentice: Moonpaw

Galefur- A tom with gray fur that looks dirty, but isn't.

Apprentice: Solarpaw

Mudpelt- A small brown tom.

Apprentice: Stonepaw

Waterfur- A blue she-cat with deep blue eyes.

Coldrain- A black tom with dark grey splotches running down his back.

Elders

Leafchin- A white calico with a brown mark resembling a leaf on her chin.

Brindlepelt- A once-beautiful calico she-cat.

Queens

Fernclaw- A pretty dark grey she-cat.

Longstride- A tall golden-furred she-cat.

Dapplefur- A calico she-cat with bright blue eyes.

Apprentices

Dewpaw- A long-furred white she-cat with light grey splotches, rather small, with strange purple eyes.

Moonpaw- A tan-furred she-cat who seems to glow in the moonlight.

Solarpaw- A look-alike to his sister, Moonpaw, only a little more golden.

Stonepaw- A dark gray tom with green eyes and a white marking on his forehead.

Author's Note: Sorry if that's a bit much to take in, but Erin Hunter does it, so why can't I? P :whispers: It's really of more use for me to keep things straight.

Chapter 1: An Apprenticeship Made

A soft golden-furred cat stepped out of the Apprentice's Den just before sunrise. He always liked getting up early; the cool chill of the mornings awakened him to alertness. As he opened his mouth to take in the scents of his surroundings, an unfamiliar smell came to him. Immediately his ears pricked and he dropped into a crouch, looking for the source of the smell. He spotted a lump of white in the middle of the clearing and narrowed his eyes as he cautiously stepped forward. The lump smelled almost sweet, like honey, but yet still strange and very strong. The cat paused as he reached it, and observed; surprisingly recognizing the strange mass as a cat.

He drew in a breath and prodded the cat with a paw. "Hey," he whispered, "Hey, are you alright?" The cat's eyes opened slowly at first, and then blinked a few times. It looked around, then spotted the tom standing above it. The cat suddenly jumped and became very alert; shaking and afraid. The sudden spasm startled the tom and his claws instinctively shot out, but he soon saw that she was scared and not meaning to attack.

"Whoa, there, it's alright. Where do you come from?" the tom asked, then added, as if forgetting to perform a task of manners, "Oh, my name's Solarpaw, by the way." The cat's eyes shifted nervously, and her voice cracked as she spoke.

"I-…I don't know," she managed. Solarpaw narrowed his eyes curiously and bent his head forward.

"Don't know?" he queried. The cat shook her head, and she looked at him straight in the eye. Solarpaw drew in a quick breath as he stared into the strangest, but most beautiful, crystal purple eyes.

"No," she breathed, "I'm just…here…where is here?" She looked around the camp, for the first time, with interest.

"This is ThunderClan Camp. It's surrounded by ShadowClan, WindClan, and RiverClan. Look, you're sure you don't remember where you're from? Or how you ended up here?" Solarpaw asked, changing the subject. He felt as if the she-cat wasn't paying any attention to him because of her focus on everything around them. It seemed as if she was seeing everything for the very first time. This theory seemed to be proven true when the cat got on her paws and walked over to a clover, sniffing it interestedly.

"What's this?" she asked, looking up at Solarpaw. Solarpaw made a face.

"That's a clover…you've never seen one before?" he asked flatly.

"Hm," was her reply. She looked at it for a moment longer, blinked, and walked away, investigating other things.

"Solarpaw? Who's that?" a strong, yet comforting voice reached his ears. He spun around to see a muscular bright-golden cat walking towards him, her eyes fixed upon the newcomer.

"I'm not sure, Mother," Solarpaw answered, also studying the white she-cat, "I found her lying unconscious in the middle of the clearing when I got up. I asked her where she was from, and she didn't remember. She just asked me what a clover was…I'm really not sure what to think of her."

"Excuse me!" the bigger cat called, "Could you come over here, please?" The white cat stepped lightly over to Solarpaw and his mother and sat at her feet nervously.

"Hello, my name is Sunstar; I am the leader of ThunderClan. What is your name, little one?" Sunstar asked kindly. The white cat opened her mouth as if to speak, but nothing came out. She looked at the ground and mumbled.

"I don't know…"

"Is that so?" Sunstar asked further, sniffing the young cat, "Do you know where you come from? Certainly not any of the other Clans, from your scent."

"I don't know that, either. The first thing I remember…ever…is waking up here," she replied quietly. Sunstar nodded knowingly.

"Well, that's just fine. My son Solarpaw will show you around camp while I consult my deputy, Windclaw, about the matter," she spoke calmly. Sunstar turned and flicked her tail goodbye, making her way to Highrock where Windclaw was just stepping around.

"Glad to see you're awake," she greeted.

"Where you looking for me?" Windclaw's voice was strong; matching his huge, muscular body.

"Yes," Sunstar nodded, "There's a newcomer. A small white she-cat that looks to be about eight or nine moons old. She doesn't know where she's from, or what her name is. Solarpaw found her in the middle of the clearing lying unconscious this morning. She doesn't smell of any of the Clans, but she does smell very pleasant. Out Clan is small compared to the others; should we take her in if she's willing?"

Windclaw mulled all this over in his head for a few moments, thinking carefully through it all as he always did. "I think it's a good idea," he meowed, "She doesn't seem suspicious?" Sunstar shook her head.

"No, not at all; completely innocent, if you ask me," she confirmed, turning to see cats crowding around her, "She's already attracting everyone's attention." With that she jumped up onto Highrock.

"Let all those cats old enough to catch their own prey join here beneath the Highrock for a Clan meeting," she called across the clearing, instantly getting every cat's attention, "I see you have noticed that we have a guest in our camp. If you will, miss, please join me." Sunstar bowed her head and stepped aside, providing room for the she-cat on Highrock.

Tentatively the white cat climbed up and sat nervously beside the ThunderClan leader. She shifted paws and felt very nervous in front of all these cats that she didn't know.

"She comes from no Clan that she can remember, and obviously doesn't reek of any of them. She cannot recall her name, either. So," she turned to face the small cat, "if you would like to live here with us as a Clan cat for the rest of your life, you may if you serve your Clan well, and follow the Warrior Code." This sudden proposition triggered a gasp from the crowd sent a ripple of murmurs throughout the cats.

"W-Warrior…Code?" the she-cat asked quietly. Sunstar nodded.

"The laws by which we live our lives. You will be taught by your mentor as you train to be a warrior. Do not fret, you will learn the ways of the Clans with time, young one. Do you wish to stay?" the golden cat asked, staring straight into the white cat's eyes. She seemed to think about this for a minute, then spoke, surprisingly strongly; in a total change of attitude.

"Yes! Yes I would!" she declared. Sunstar gave an approving nod and stood scanning the mass of cats for a few moments before speaking.

"This sunrise we gather together to name a new apprentice. From this day forward," Sunstar meowed, looking down to the little white she-cat, "until she has earned her warrior name, this apprentice will be called Dewpaw." Dewpaw's eyes grew wide as she tried to stay quite; the realization of what was happened hit her, and her paws prickled with excitement. She was going to become a warrior!

"Frostpelt," Sunstar called, the snow white she-cat looked up swiftly and made her way up Highrock, "You are ready for another apprentice. I expect you to pass on everything that you know to this young apprentice, and share with her the skills you learned from Longstride." Frostpelt slowly bent her head to touch noses with Dewpaw, and the small cat jerked back for a moment, surprised and scared. She then realized what was to be done, and reached forward slowly to touch noses with her new mentor.

The cats gave a yowl and began chanting Dewpaw's name; quietly at first, but is soon grew to a shout. Dewpaw began to feel accepted and enjoyed the attention and praise she was receiving. She was going to enjoy it here.

All the celebrating soon came to a sudden halt, however, when Dewpaw's eyes rolled back and her breathing became harsh and ragged. She staggered there for a moment upon Highrock, Sunstar and Frostpelt watching in a state of shock, not sure what to do. The medicine cat Tawnydust scrabbled up onto the rock with them to see what was happening. When she reached Dewpaw, the little white cat was facing the crowd and began speaking in a powerful voice.

"I have been sent to you by StarClan to keep in contact! The Moonstone is close to being destroyed by the Twolegs, for they have discovered it! I am the messenger for all Clans and the only way by which contact can be made until all is put right with the Moonstone again!"

Dewpaw's body gave a spasm and she fell onto the rock. The ThunderClan cats sat in awe at this unexpected announcement. Tawnydust was the only beast who moved, silent arriving at Dewpaw's side. Suddenly Dewpaw's eyes blinked and she sat up.

"What just happened?" she asked; her voice scratchy. Tawnydust prodded her up and helped her down the rock.

"You're going to be used as a vessel for StarClan. It'll be alright, come on with me to my Den," she said soothingly.


End file.
